The Hunger Games: Clato
by ClatoInMyHeart
Summary: a Fanfiction about Clove and Cato before the games and during them. this is my first fanfiction so please be nice


**Once she entered into the training center, all eyes were on her.**  
**She hears all kinds of whispers behind her back.**  
**she don't care. She's here to win the hunger games. not to make friends.**  
**She stands there, glancing at the entrance of the place. Huge place, the walls in white and gray floor. **  
**Children scattered all over the place, training with their weapons. By the way, there are lots of them.**  
**Clove glance at the stations. Bows and arrows at the left of the place. Children waiting in line to shoot. Heavy deadly swords at the center of the room, right next to the spears.**

**Something that draws her eye more than any other weapons - knives.**  
**She went to the station and fortunately it was empty.**  
**She picked one up and ran her finger over the sharp blade. The blade looks so deadly, but beautiful at the same time.**

**'' Clove! '' When she turned around she saw Savannah. Her best friend. Savannah is the only one that really understands Clove. Nobody else does.**  
**'' Savannah'' she return and a small smile on her freckled face.**  
**'' Im happy that you are here! You already know what your weapon will be? '' Enthusiasm examined over her radiant face. '' Yes Savannah. I decided I'll use knives''**  
**'' Great Clove. So should we join the group?. '' Clove nodded and trailed after Savannah.**

**After the explanation of the guide, he sent them all to the weapons they choosed.**  
**Clove's thin legs dragged themselves to the knives.**  
**Some girls stood in line waiting for the girl in front of them to finish.**  
**Clove joined the line and waited patiently. she tried not to contact any of them.**  
**she watched the girl throws. She chose the heaviest knives and the sharpest. Clove time was lost in her thoughts before the two girls have already done throwing. and it was her turn. she was in the front of the dummies and she chose some knifes. She chose a couple that wasn't heavy but was sharp.**

**She pressed the button and all the dummies began to move.**  
**As soon as the light came on the dummies's chest it was her sign to throw.**  
**Clove took a few deep breaths, holding knives in each hand. She raised her hand and swung the knife that flew easy and cut the air, and finally lodged in the heart of the dummie. Clove has no time to be proud so she quickly threw the knife in her other hand to the other dummie, this time hitting right on the center . Clove was proud at herself.**  
**she turned around. looking behind her back. There she saw a boy about two years older than her, stands and applauds.**

**'' Wow that was nice . '' he said as he walk closer to her.**  
**'' What do you want? '' she asked in her Coldest tone.**  
**'' I'm Cato'' he said, extending his hand to her.**  
**'' Clove'' she smiled and squeezed his hand**  
**'' I promise to teach you to use a sword if you teach me to throw knives like you''**  
**'' Okay'' she said, followed him to the station of swords.**

**'' Okay, I guess I should go home. It was nice to meet you Cato'' she said after an hour of training.**  
**'' Shall I walk you home? '' he asked her with a grinn on his face.**  
**She thought for a few seconds and finally agreed.**

**the walk down towards the street.**  
**'' So you live in the Victors Village? '' Cato asked after an awkward silence**  
**'' Yes'' she replied in a half-whisper**  
**'' It's must be nice that someone in your family has ever won the games. '' he said.**  
**She smiled at him and his blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.**  
**If only he knew how she was not proud of her father and how much she hates him for forcing her to train for the games. If he only knew ...**  
**'' We are here '' she said as they stood in front of her house.**  
**'' Goodnight Clover'' he said, smiling at her.**  
**'' Good Night Cato '' she said said and he kissed her cheeck.**  
**she blushed and she could feel her cheeks becoming Red.**  
**he smiled at her and start walking away.**


End file.
